Los ángeles no son buenos compañeros de copas
by Casuarina
Summary: Drabble / Destiel


_I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling...  
_

Pisó el acelerador tanto como subió el volumen. A veces sus viajes se basaban en eso, pisar el acelerador y subir el condenado volumen, y entonces los únicos demonios que cazaba eran los suyos propios. Y estaba seguro de que esos eran mucho, muchísimo peor que cualquier otro demonio. Más que nada, porque eran los más hijos de puta. Eran tan hijos de puta como él, y eso dificultaba la tarea.

A veces, Dean Winchester simpatizaba con sus propios demonios.

-Dean.

Soltó un "hostia puta", dando un bote del sobresalto en el asiento.

/Otras veces estaba convencido de que los demonios no eran nada comparado con Castiel. Este era mucho más cabronazo cuando quería, y para colmo parecía no darse cuenta./

-Cass, ¿qué haces despierto? Pensé que los niños buenos se acostaban a las once.

El ángel inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle.

-Dean, yo no duermo -el cazador le miró de soslayo, acostumbrado al inexistente humor de Castiel-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Son las tres y media de la mañana, ¿a dónde te crees que voy? -¿en serio tenía la mínima esperanza de que contestase?- Voy a tomar algo.

Silencio.

Los ángeles no perdían el tiempo con palabras, nunca. Sin duda Cass no era el mejor compañero de copas.

Suspiró, subiendo el volumen, resignado.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor?

La hierba estaba mojada, había llovido, sin duda había llovido. Dean rodó por el suelo, apoyando la cara en el césped y levantando el dedo pulgar como pudo.

-Eres un... compañero de copas terrible, Cass.

-No soy un compañero de copas, soy un ángel del señor.

Castiel no pudo evitar un tono que un humano habría identificado como "tono de burla". Aquello les hizo una gracia tremenda a los dos sin motivo evidente y se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Estaban borrachos, obviamente estaban perdidamente borrachos.

Normalmente las borracheras de Dean eran negras, negras como el carbón. Dicen que se bebe para olvidar. Él intentaba olvidar y lo único que conseguía era recordar, como una película estropeada, repitiendo la misma parte una y otra y otra vez.

Pero con Castiel era diferente, el ángel era demasiado blanco. Al igual que le había lanzado el bote salvavidas, el pasaporte de salida del infierno, le sacaba ahora de la negrura de sus propios demonios.

Su cachito de infierno personal, su mente, su conciencia.

-Creo que me he... torcido la nariz.

-Lo siento.

-Sí, pero más te vale arreglármela, ángel de pacotilla.

Castiel se intentó levantar para acercarse a él y curarle. Perdió el equilibrio. Menuda mierda de ángel estaba hecho. Levantó la mano hacia él con los dedos extendidos, pero no llegaba.

-Pareces... pareces E.T... dime que tus dedos brillan...

Estuvieron los diez minutos siguientes sin poder articular palabra y prácticamente sin poder respirar del ataque de risa. Dean reía de sus propias gilipolleces y se reía de Castiel, y el otro no podía evitar reírse también aunque no supiese por qué. Era más contagioso que el croatoan, era terrible e imparable.

Dean estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Al ver a Castiel en su coche se prometió interiormente que aquella noche le emborracharía sí o sí, y aunque le había costado tres bares distintos y una pelea (el dueño del último bar decidió que ya habían bebido demasiado y "son más de diez botellas" "Es que mi compañero es como el Capitán América, no puede emborracharse" "yo no soy el Capitán América, soy un ángel del señor") de la que salió con un buen revés en la nariz, pero lo había conseguido.

Después de aquello Dean se tuvo que apoyar en Castiel y ambos se arrastraron hasta el trozo de hierba más cercano que vieron, y el resto es historia.

Dean se levantó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Castiel había ido contando los intentos y al cabo del quinto su compañero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.  
-¡A la tercera va la... la vencida! -exclamó, triunfante sobre sus dos piernas. Estuvo a punto de levantar el puño también, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó en un guiño. Es que si levantaba el brazo también así de rápido se caía, y como buen cazador que era algo de orgullo propio le quedaba. Aunque poco.

Castiel se sentó a lo indio, demasiado borracho, vago y mareado como para levantarse. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Su mente era como un torbellino confuso y los pensamientos iban de aquí para allá sin control alguno. De lo único que estaba del todo seguro era que tenía a Dean delante, aunque si el susodicho se movía muy rápido Castiel sospechaba que tendría en vez de a uno a dos o tres Dean delante de él. Frunció el ceño, inclinando el rostro al imaginarse a cuatro Dean diciéndole que levantase su culo del suelo mojado.

-Levanta tu culo del suelo mojado -no se lo estaba imaginando-.

Le agarró de la manga para sujetarse y poder levantarse, siguiendo así la orden. Estuvieron a punto de caerse un par de veces, o tal vez sí que se cayeron un par de veces, es lo que tienen los ángeles borrachos. Si ya son unos capullos sobrios, ebrios lo son más. Sobre todo Castiel. Dean estaba seguro de que se habían caído por culpa de Castiel, que no sabía andar. Un capullo angelical, eso es lo que era. Consiguieron llegar al impala y sorprendentemente también consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos al hotel, gracias a su capullo angelical, aunque de eso Dean no se dio cuenta (el cazador aseguraba que por muy borracho que estuviese, conducía mejor que nadie). Al entrar en la habitación Dean cayó sin miramientos encima de su cama, derrotado. Por un momento el ángel fue a caer a su lado. Luego se lo pensó mejor y prefirió caer en el sofá.

Si alguien le hubiese pedido que describiese a Castiel, la respuesta habría sido _un cabrón con menos sentido del humor que Sammy cabreado_. No conseguirían sacarle nada más porque ni siquiera él sabría describir a Castiel, ni la relación que llevaba con él. Si se paraba a pensar en ello la respuesta estaba ahí, bien clara, pero él era Dean Winchester. Él no pensaba.

Sólo estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuese por aquel capullo alado.

_I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling.  
I'm with you my love,  
The light's shining through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two._


End file.
